More Than What They Seem
by treze
Summary: NejiHinata. One-shot. Read and Review. All flames accepted.


Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything.  
  
Note: OOCness.  
  
More Than What They Seem  
  
-hajime  
  
"Hinata-sama?" Neji asked, searching for the Hyuga heiress in the woods.  
  
Obviously, Neji won't do this voluntarily. Heck, he only went because the Main House told him to, they didn't even bother to say please when they just said that it would all be his fault if something bad happens to Hinata.  
  
Ch.  
  
The Main House.  
  
The people there are just so spoiled; they always do what they want to do. Or rather, they make other people do what they want to do so all they could possibly know is ordering and bossing people around. They can't even have a decent amount of power to be worthy of being a member of the main house.  
  
And Hinata grew up with them. Sure, Hinata may be shy and soft-spoken, maybe even cute, but that doesn't change the fact that she came from the Main House. No, it doesn't even change the fact that she was the official heiress of the Hyuga clan.  
  
Well, at least for Neji. He was from the branch and he was raised to have a life of servitude. So, practically, he started hating them. It wasn't really hate at the beginning. It was just that Neji didn't like them at all.  
  
Hate just brewed when Neji's father died and...  
  
Thoughts, thoughts.  
  
Neji doesn't have time for thinking now, does he?  
  
"Hinata-sama? Where are you?"  
  
Then, Neji sensed someone coming. Not just someone, there were two of them.  
  
"Neji-niisan" Hinata called.  
  
Great. Just great. Even the Uzumaki boy was there  
  
Neji eyed them from head to toe then glared his pallid eyes at Naruto.  
  
They were holding hands.  
  
The blond decided not to mess with Neji's temper so he took off, waving a few times at Hinata, saying something that sounded, 'see you tomorrow' and the likes. As the boy disappeared from sight, Neji composed himself.  
  
"Hinata-sama, the Main House is asking for your presence."  
  
Neji, the one who addressed to her with '-sama'. Too bad he can't conceal his hatred for the Main House whenever he talks about 'it'.  
  
"Why do they want me, I wonder." The girl thought, loud enough for her cousin to hear even though he was walking two steps ahead of her.  
  
"Maybe because they don't want you hanging around with that Uzumaki Naruto?"  
  
Gasp.  
  
Neji was irritated and Hinata could tell. Not like he isn't always like this, but this time, it wasn't just irritation, there was... something else Hinata couldn't quite decipher just yet.  
  
"Neji-niisan?"  
  
Oh, shit. Just what Neji needed.  
  
He knew that he snapped for a moment and the girl's voice clawed the reality into him. Yes, there was something more than irritation in his last comment, but what?  
  
Could it be? Damn, was he just plain jealous of Naruto? Neji shook his head.  
  
Impossible. No way.  
  
"Uzumaki Naruto is just playing with you, Hinata."  
  
Now he did it.  
  
He *was* jealous after all. Wait, what of Hinata?  
  
She knew Naruto didn't like her the way she likes him, but Neji didn't have the right to hammer the fact into her skull. Neji didn't know anything. In fact, he didn't have the right to say that to he. He didn't have the right to say anything that would hurt her. She was from the Main House and he was from a family branch.  
  
He really didn't have any right.  
  
At first, Hinata fought the urge but no matter how hard she tried words just rolled out of her tongue.  
  
"I am from the Main House."  
  
Freeze.  
  
Neji felt as if his heart was squeezed so tight that he couldn't breathe anymore. Hinata, finally getting a grip of herself, uttered a serious apology.  
  
"You are right, Hinata-sama."  
  
"Neji-niisan."  
  
Niisan. Brother.  
  
Right, Neji thought, he wasn't supposed to be jealous. He was her 'niisan' and nothing more than that.  
  
The two Hyugas headed to the Main House. And once they reached the door, Neji cleared the way so Hinata could walk in.  
  
"This is as far as I can guide you."  
  
Before the guy could disappear, the shy girl spoke.  
  
"Neji-niisan...were you jealous?"  
  
A pair of white irises widened for a moment. She knew? All this time...she knew?!  
  
But no.  
  
It's too late. There was nothing one could do.  
  
"It doesn't matter...saa, they are waiting."  
  
Neji felt his body weaken as he felt her arms wound around his waist, her head resting on a space near the nape of his neck.  
  
"...I knew you cared." With that, he could feel the tears flowing freely form her eyes since it dampened a portion of his upper clothing.  
  
The guy whispered in his most hushed voice, "Hinata..."  
  
The girl did understand him, right?  
  
"I love you too...dearest big brother..."  
  
The boy's eyes closed shut. Neji wanted to cry...but he didn't. There was no way Hyuga Neji would cry. Never in Hinata's presence.  
  
Neji screamed to himself, inwardly.  
  
Why do you have to be so damn naïve, Hinata?!  
  
Ch.  
  
The Main House.  
  
Things should always be spelled out for them to understand.  
  
-owari 


End file.
